Escape of Stupid
by RoxasYumi4eva
Summary: Two boys in one orphanage must find their way towards freedom. Our only hero himself will run from his psychotic rapist therapist as he and his brother, also with his lot of his immigrant friends they will all escape and kill the enemy that rules all of earth. CRACK! Rated M cause sex and hot stuff and all. Don't like male/male or complete stupidity things that doesn't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape of Stupid**

**Story created my me and my friend in my school library. Was pretty embarrassing to write while kids were constantly walking behind you. Hehehehe hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**Two boys in one orphanage must find their way towards freedom. Our only hero himself will run from his psychotic rapist therapist as he and his brother, also with his lot of his immigrant friends they will all escape and kill the enemy that rules all of earth. CRACK! Rated M cause sex and hot stuff and all. Don't like male/male or complete stupidity things that doesn't make sense don't even bother.**

**Pairings: Crack UsCan,**

**Future Pairing(SPOILERS):FrUk, One sided RusAme, Spamano, GerIta, One sided Japan/Salted Fish**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nuff said.**

_**Chapter 1: The morning of piss and rape**_

The morning sunshine was almost unbearable. Alfred was a young fat obese teen who somehow had a six pack lied sleeping. Lying next to him is his incest loving brother, Matthew ,who silently masturbates with his pet Kumajiro. His pet is actually just a plain polar bear. They were silently sleeping in the orphanage. They spent almost their entire lives here, neither of them knew of who or what had become of their parents. Though they didn't give a rat ass since they have each other. As Alfred slowly wakes up due to the shining sun burning his beautiful face off he eventually woke up.

"AUGHHH WTF SUN WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Alfred was furious at the damn sun, he was pretty stupid.

He immediately got up and noticed the sensation of wanting to urinate. He looked down at his brother who was wrapped around his somehow fat yet brolic waist of his. He ripped his brothers grip off had somehow have the only death grip of satan so he pushed hard.

Alfred left the bed and walked out the room. Since he was in a orphanage the bathroom was in the other side of the wing he was currently living in.

Walking very loudly toward the bathroom he noticed footsteps and low talking from the rooms . A young blonde teen head popped out from one of the doors. His eyebrows were like caterpillars with children, everyone who looked his eyebrows cringed at how huge they were... Alfred thought he was getting out of track just by staring at the monstrosity.

"Hey Arthur!"

"Will you please keep that god forsaken bigmouth down! You woke me up with your fee fie foe fum feet through this fucking hallway, you fat ass giant" He grilled Alfred before turning around about to re enter his room.

"Oh Iggy you're the faggot coming out to see me knowing those were my footstep, just accept you love this fat round butt " He winked seductively.

Arthur turned and automatically started to curse at him.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, WATCH I'M GOING TO KILL YO-" Arthur ready to lunge at the taller blonde.

Alfred ran down the hallway before Arthur started to use his unicorn powers. He looked back and noticed it was too late..

Arthur had his plump horn out and it was pointed right in his luscious extravagant butt of his. Alfred ran faster to the bathroom and hurriedly went into a stall and locked it.

"Fuck! I almost god damned pee'd on myself" Alfred was so furious of how this day was going.

" Ah~. Look who's here, oh Alfred as your very concerned and very(_horny_) loving counselor, I should say when you talk dirty like that is very naughty, VERY naughty indeed." What was above him was a damn creep, Alfred already knew what was going to happen to him.

" God damnit you damn fucking russian, can you not rape me for at least one day so I can get shit done instead of pooping on your dick like your weird fucking fantasies!" Alfred was out of breath as he yelled to the older male.

The Russian wasn't even phased he only smiled wider and his bulge in his pants became even bigger. He suddenly jumped and landed right in front of Alfred. He bent down and got right in his face.

"Turn around and bend over like always, Da~!"

The evil smirk was so scary Alfred did what he said. Though it was very shameful but this happened to everyone. This big handsome dude was nothing but a fucking rapist that raped everyone not even caring for the younger kids, always telling them to "Be one with Russia, Da~?"

"Alfred. Become one with Mother Russia Da~?" He whispered into his ear seductively.

Alfred turned around to try to block and block out this asshole.

Alfred may love his incest sex with his brother since he tops and only Heroes top with the damsell. Unfortunately Mr. Bragniski was a evil and only evil assholes was able to top heroes.

slowly put his hands on his beautiful ass and started to massage and grip it. Though young Alfred had one of the best ass's he didn't even compare to the spanish kid Antonio just thinking of his ass made him hornier, poor Alfred.

As the russian continued to touch that Pure american ass he began to search more places. He went to his groin and started to rub sensually. Alfred whimpered being touched in that certain older male started to jerk him off and kiss his neck like he was a starving man.

Alfred moaned out and as he was getting pleasured... NOO! I meant he was getting raped, yes raped Heroes never admit to defeat.

Mr. Bragnski was so good at what he did and god the way he touched Alfred's tralala was beyond good.

Suddenly he turned him around and made him face him and slammed his mouth to kiss him. The kiss was full of tongue and sexual hunger. Bragniski soon readied Alfred's body to enter with his giant ass fucking Russian dick, but stopped when Alfred had said something.

" y-yo... dick face... my hole filled with shit... you r-really want that?"

Bragniski smiled and Alfred already knew the answer to that question. Soon the tip of his mango smoothie came to Alfred's buttox but then stall door suddenly opened to reveal a young cute asian boy with a camera on his hand.

" Good morning Alfred-san, good morning Ivan-san"

" Oh Kiku~! Oh nice of you to finally come."

" KIKU GTFO LIKE REALLY! WAIT NO HELP ME! Alfred screamed trying to plead with the asian boy.

"Alfred-san I would help you but when I asked you to prom you rejected me to go out with that fucking ratchet slut of Roderich. If you had picked me maybe I would help you." Kiku explained with the only straight face.

Alfred was baffled, what in the world was he talking about!? What goddamn prom was he even talking about? He wasn't entirely comfortable due to the position of a god damn penis about to entire his bum.

" Kiku... So help me Jesus christ. What the fuck are you talking about! HELP ME!"

Kiku started giggling and looked at him.

" Alfred-san keep calm it was only a joke. I indeed came to save you" Kiku showed the pair a video camera." With this video recorder I had just taped everything that just happened." Kiku smiled pleased with himself.

" Oh, really~?" The Russian male suddenly let go of Alfred and pushed him back. Alfred fell hands first into the toilet.

"AUGH-"

"Kiku~. Why would you do that to your loving friend~?" He glared at the smaller boy.

Alfred was up and used this distraction so he started to run past the evil counselor and stood behind the smaller boy.

"I must say Ivan-san that you did not see this coming to be. You were never really my friend, sicko. I had bought this camera with your credit card and you did not even notice. But done with the talking I must be off to help my best friend get ready for breakfast."

Kiku walked away confident knowing that the Russian could do nothing. He was indeed a adult with a job, afraid of losing his job he just looked away. Alfred started walking and looked back he smiled and flipped him the finger.

Kiku was already down the hallway when Alfred came out with his pants hanging by his feet.

" Yo! Kiku! Wait up! Hahaha!" Alfred yelled after the young asian, laughing that he was free from being raped.

**How do you like it? Is it stupid and complete mess? Hahaha! A review would be great! But you don't need to. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape of Stupid**

**Summary:**

**Two boys in one orphanage must find their way towards freedom. Our only hero himself will run from his psychotic rapist therapist as he and his brother, also with his lot of his immigrant friends they will all escape and kill the enemy that rules all of earth. CRACK! Rated M cause sex and hot stuff and all. Don't like male/male or complete stupidity things that doesn't make sense don't even bother.**

**Pairings: Crack UsCan,**

**Future Pairing(SPOILERS):FrUk, One sided RusAme, Spamano, GerIta, One sided Japan/Salted Fish**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nuff said.**

_**Chapter 2: Cafeteria Drawings**_

Kiku walked casually down the hall, with Alfred still dragging close behind.

"Hey, kiku did you really record what just happened?" Alfred hoped he didn't due to

it was him getting sexually assaulted. As well as the shit hanging off his butthole.

" Do not fret Alfred-san. I indeed recorded but I was just going to sell it off to the

black market. I need more money for my cosplay necessities." Kiku smiled devilishly.

As he imagined being a totally hot magical girl.

As they neared the kitchen the smell of pancakes, waffles, and oatmeal filled the air. "Hat dam Kiku if

you told me i could have let you film all that shit Iggy and Francis do behind the

playground every day. They told me to keep it a secret but what the hell, anything for

a life saving friend."

The kitchen however was not as pleasant as it smelled for Heracles and Sadiq

were fighting up a storm. It was a full blown food fight, boiled water and all was

thrown in all directions. Poor Alfred was too preoccupied to notice several carrots flying

his way.

Alfred with his hero powers noticed the projectile last second and maneuvered out of

the way but to only to trip over his pants and slam his face into the counter. The last

thing on his mind was to get some of the food flying above him. HE was starving, indeed it was early morning.

"Ah." Kiku comments at the scene displayed in front of him. He smiles wickedly thinking of drawing onto the young blondes

face.

"AHH! You shit of a person! Look what you did to poor Alfred!" Heracles screamed at Sadiq. Sadiq replied by shoving a plate of

mashed potatoes on his crotch. Notice that it was piping hot of delicious potatoes, immediately Heracles dropped to the floor writhing in pain.

"Who gives? All I care is to ruin your precious body, FUCK FACE" He smiled triumphantly.

Kiku took out a sharpie marker out of a different dimension and bent down to start drawing on Alfred's face. With a smile he gave him a

swirly mustache.

"Hehehehehehehe" Kiku was laughing demonically.

While Heracles was crying over the potatoes over his poor crotch, Sadiq looked over and noticed Kiku's work on Alfred's sleeping face.

"Yo Kiku, that's a work of art but I know what could make it 10 time better." Sadiq explained." Why don't we take my handy dandy art skills

and make him look like a Goddess of Ding Dongs. He will be covered everywhere with ding dongs just like our heavenly goddess, he will be the envy of the entire orphanage." While stepping over Heracles body impaling even more.

" Ghahh!"

" Oh, Sadiq-kun! Your ideas are so wonderful. Please come and let's together make a masterpiece."

Sadiq and Kiku are continuously drawing on Alfred's face and Feliciano and Ludwig enter.

"Ve~ and the pasta was SOO big and long it reminded me of your di-" Feliciano cheered happily before being cut off.

" FELICIANO! Please stop, it is too early for your shenanigans." Ludwig groaned.

" Eh? Oh ok.. Anything you say Ludwig~!"

Feliciano frowned as he noticed there was no food placed out yet. Saddened he quickly drops his head in disappointment but then, he heard it. Laughter of pure enjoyment and satisfaction. Feeling left out he hurried over to it's source. Ludwig followed close behind curious as to what Feliciano was about to discover.

"Oh!" he gasped "Kiku what are you doing" Feliciano asked in interest. He noticed a whole lot of penises on a person, who he could not quite recognize due to all the penises.

In unison Sadiq and Kiku gasped in surprise yet in pure satisfaction and ecstasy.

" ART."

**Stay tuned for the chapter y'all! Hope you enjoyed this mess of a chapter! :)**


End file.
